Our role in this collaboration will be the construction and biological characterization of AT6.1-12 microcell hybrids that contain the HOXC gene locus. The Miller laboratory will then analyze HOXC gene expression patterns in these hybrids to see if there is a correlation between HOXC gene expression and in vivo biological activity. Once candidate HOXC genes have been identified, our laboratory will test their potential biological activity by transfecting them into AT6.1 cells, establishing appropriate transgene and vector only controls, and finally testing these cell lines in vivo.